In Daddy's Arms
by RoadToAvalon
Summary: Harry is shocked when a man comes into his office with a message; he's the father of the baby he carries with him. That can't be true, he's absolutely sure of it. If he'd have slept with this beautiful man, he would've remembered. HPDM
1. In Daddy's Arms

**In Daddy's Arms**

_Harry is shocked when a man comes into his office with a message;  
he's the father of the baby he carries with him.  
That can't be true, he's absolutely sure of it.  
If he'd have slept with this beautiful man, he would've remembered.  
He comes to the conclusion that he's after his money and pushes him out of his office without further ado.  
Then he runs into the man later that day, to his biggest surprise – at his own house!  
Apparently he won't leave him alone until he takes the responsibility of little Lily.  
With success, because slowly but surely he wants nothing but be the father…  
Ánd husband to the handsome Draco!_


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Draco looked at the enormous office building in front of which he was standing, and then down to the stroller, and the baby that was inside of it.  
"We're here, sweetheart," he said to the beautiful, dressed in pink baby. "Your father's office. Unfortunately he has meetings the entire afternoon, according to his secretary, and he can't see us. Shame isn't it? But we're going to see him anyway, if he likes it or not!"

With one eyebrow up he steered the stroller in the direction of the glass doors, hoping for more success than earlier that afternoon with the doors on the train. A stroller, Draco discovered, showed the same behavior as a shopping cart; both had wheels that had a life of their own. His excuse was that he had only been doing this a week.

It wasn't easy, but in the end he was at the other end without getting hurt, in the enormous cold hall. On the black granite floors the stroller behaved as it should. Without difficulty he pushed past the busy reception and some pieces of marble which pretended to be art, and arrived at a huge sign that was by the elevators.

Soon he saw that Potter & Associates was on the nineteenth and twentieth floor. What was curious, was that Potter & Associates didn't show what kind of company it was, just that the CEO was on the twentieth floor.

While it may have been a small shortcoming, he supposed it was a reflection of the owner's character. Harry Potter was so arrogant he assumed that everyone knew that his company was one of the most famous stock-brokers of London.  
Also he was so arrogant to assume that his relationship with his former secretary would never be a burden for him again. But he was wrong about that!

Blaise may have been a softie, and a wimp when it came to man, Draco was anything but!

Blaise's daughter deserved only the best. And Draco would make sure that was exactly what she got. And if he didn't work with her voluntarily, he would force him to it. And he would make him pay for it. With a DNA-test you just couldn't deny you were a father anymore these days.

"Let him try, love," he said to the baby, while pushing the stroller into the elevator. "And if he tries, we'll skin him alive!"


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

When Harry hung up the phone, he rolled his eyes up and groaned; "Men!"

Frustrated he started to collect his papers for the meeting, and almost knocked over a coffee cup in the process. One desperate move stopped the coffee from covering his desk. With a sigh he put the cup to the side, this day couldn't get any worse!

Maybe his co-workers thought that his bad mood was caused by the economical crisis. But that wasn't the case. Harry loved challenges in the fiscal arena; he felt great when he could earn money. More than once he was called a stockbroker addict; and he had to admit it was true.

No, business problems were what Harry could handle, it was the sex he fancied that frustrated him to no end. Honestly, sometimes he just didn't get them, even being a man himself, especially some men's obsession with marrying and babies. Didn't they understand that the world would be better off with less of both? Then there wouldn't be as many divorces and not as many neglected children.

But no! Those arguments didn't go well with men. They saw marrying and babies as the solution to all problems in this world, while they only added to them. The same went for true love. Strange really. When had it ever brought luck to men, or women?  
He himself had been raised in a family where love had only caused an emotional rampage and suffering. He didn't want anything to do with it anymore. Not with love, not with marriage and not with babies. Those thoughts had only grown stronger when around his twentieth he had almost been trapped into marriage by a man who had told him he had been pregnant.

The thought of future fatherhood and the marriage had filled him with horror. Maybe the panic had something to do with the fact his own father had been a worthless one, through which he unconsciously had grown scared to becoming the same ass his dad had been. Because in the end he looked almost exactly like the man.

However, his relief had been big when he had discovered the pregnancy had been a lie. It had been his first real experience with how far a man could go to see that romantic dream of 'a marriage out of love' was fulfilled.

After that sobering experience he made sure that he always used protection. He made his believes known to the men he dated: a marriage was not on his agenda!

His mother thought his ideas about marriage were completely incomprensible. With typical female logic she thought it was just a temporary fase.

"If you're in love, you will change your mind," she said every now and then. That was also one of his mother's romantic illusions, because he had never been in love. And there was no way he'd ever be!

Being in love meant you had to surrender yourself to it, which meant you didn't have control anymore. It was bland and it lead from one disastrous decision to the other.

Luckily for him, his mother had focused her dreams of becoming a grandmother on his younger brother Teddy, who had gotten married a few years before. Harry was counting on Teddy and his wife to reproduce, so he didn't have to.

But then his only brother had come home a few months ago that he was leaving his wife to become a Buddhist monk in Tibet! So now he was incredibly happy in a monastery on top of a mountain, with only a yak for company.  
So there was no grandchild coming from there any time soon. Which meant his mother, who was now a widow, focused her attention on him again, her only other child.

Completely nuts he went from all the men she invited to dine with them. They were all beautiful and sexy, and they all wanted to marry and have children.  
Earlier she had called him not to come home too late because she had invited Cormac McLaggen.  
"That poor man has been alone ever since Damien passed away," had Lily said.  
Alone? Cormac McLaggen? Good heavens! The man was a sexual vampire! Even before the death of his husband he had tried to seduce him. And now he was a widower and nothing was stopping him now.

Harry loved sex, but without consequences, and with men who had the same thoughts. His current boyfriend worked in advertising and had just gotten divorced, because he was already married to his job. Harry saw him two or three times a week, in his apartment, and after work in a hotel room, something both of them liked.

Oliver was thirty-two, a sporty, attractive brunette. He did not need sweet nothings or a pleasant conversation, and the word 'love' had never fallen between them. He was also very fanatical what his health concerned. If he would ever be tempted by a man saying it was safe, it would be with Oliver.

But old habits die hard, and he didn't trust the male spirit. It would not have surprised him that in the end his bed partner would become a victim of his biological clock. In his experience no man was immune to that.  
Take Seamus, his unpaid secretary, who had been with him for years and had always claimed he wanted a career and didn't want to be a husband and father. And what happened? He was thirty, and in no time he was married and left because he had gotten pregnant with a baby. And what was worse, he refused to come back, and left him for the home front. A particularly frustrating situation!

Of course he had taken steps to prevent this from happening more often. The temporary substitute for Seamus was sweet, young and handsome, but he wasn't going to keep him.  
Unattached men were nothing to him. This was further underlined by what happened when he and Blaise had been out for dinner on his last night. He shuddered when he remembered that he himself had been a temporarily victim of his own hormones. He had been between relationships and had far too much wine that night. When he had taken Blaise home in a taxi, he had started to cry all of a sudden. It turned out his boyfriend had left her for another that day.

Harry had only intended to comfort her, but one way or the other they ended up in bed with each other. The next morning they had both regretted it and agreed not to mention it again. Blaise had gone to her day job as a secretary for Finance, one floor down, and he had met Oliver that weekend.

His new secretary, Theodore, had begun the Monday after. He thanked the heavens for Theodore. Theodore would never cause problems. To begin with, he was fifty-four, he was happily married with grown children, who had long since left home. Moreover, he never whined and was very tactful.

The intercom on his desk buzzed. "Yes Theodore?"  
"The others are waiting for you in the conference room, Mr. Potter."  
One more thing he liked about Theodore; he called him Mr. Potter, not Harry. It sounded respectful and besides he felt older than thirty-three.

"Yes, I am coming. Don't pass any calls, Theodore. We have a lot to discuss this afternoon."

**A/N: That was our first meeting with CEO Harry, anyone hate him yet? Haha, the story of course is not following the books, I thought it was a nice change :) Hope everyone likes it and I'll see you in the next chapter in which Draco and Harry meet!**


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The elevator doors opened and Draco steered the stroller with the sleeping baby onto the twentieth floor. Behind the glass doors with golden lettering was a new sea of black granite, and was dominated by a shiny black reception desk.  
Draco was bitterly wondering if the dark-haired model behind it was chosen by Harry Potter himself. Maybe he had a preference for brunettes. He remembered that Blaise had once said that the big boss was at his second interview for Potter & Associates, and he had been hired short after.

Of course Blaise hadn't been just a regular brunette, even though his curly dark hair had been the crown on his beauty, he did have a handsome face and a great figure. His handsome looks had been a problem his entire life and didn't bring him much luck. Men couldn't keep their hands off of him, neither could the women.  
That poor, sweet Blaise had always believed them when they proclaimed their love for him. After he had started working in the big city, he had been especially sensitive for the handsome, slick guys in suits, with dark hair, green bedroom eyes and a fast mouth to get him into bed, without the consequences.

Blaise had fallen for that combination every single time, and every time he had believed he was in love. And once in love, he was used as a doormat by his new beau, convinced that it was THE way to get that wedding ring and babies, which had been his dream all along.

Of course it had never come to that, Blaise had been dumped time after time. It had made Draco furious to his friend being used and abused by one slick guy after the other. Married, divorced or single; it hadn't mattered. If they had told Blaise they loved him, he had been theirs to play with.

After every break up Draco had tried to support him, but after years his patience had run out. Short after Blaise had gotten the amazing job of private secretary to Harry Potter, he had confided in Draco that he was once again in love. When Draco had gotten the answer out of him, it turned out to be his new boss. They had gotten into a huge fight. Draco had accused Blaise of sleeping with every man who said he loved him, and Blaise had snapped back that Draco had a heart of stone and wasn't able to love someone, except himself.

Those had been the last words the friends had spoken to each other in about a year. And now Blaise was dead. Draco's bottom lip started trembling. He had to swallow to keep from bursting into tears.  
"I won't let you down, Blaise," he whispered while looking at Blaise's baby. "Your Lily will get everything you wished for her. Never will she have the feeling that she's unwanted, that nobody loves her. No hand me downs. She won't leave school when she's fifteen. And no orphanages! Never!"

Preparing himself for what would be waiting for him, he opened the glass doors and walked to the counter.  
"I'm here to see Harry Potter," he said with confidence while looking at the charming blue eyed brunette. "And yes, before you ask, I do have an appointment." He lied.  
Offence was the best defense, was what he thought. If he hadn't been so sure of his own acting talent, he would never have been accepted to the best acting school in England. Of course, it had taken him three times to actually get in, but that hadn't been his fault! It was harder to get into London School of Dramatic Art than getting into Fort Knox!

The brunette pointed to a long shiny hallway that lead to a smaller meeting area, which had a thick blue carpet. The wheels of the stroller blocked immediately.  
"Can I help you?" came a voice confused, but cold.  
Draco looked at the older man behind a desk like the previous one. Harry Potter's secretary was a surprise, because the man was nor brunette, nor beautiful, nor young.  
"I'm here to see Harry," he replied just as cool.  
The secretary frowned. "Mister Potter is in meetings all afternoon. He asked me repeatedly not to disturb him."

Finally Draco succeeded to push the wheels through the thick carpet. "I doubt he meant me with that," he said, "or his daughter."  
The man's eyes widened and he looked over his desk into the stroller. "His daughter?" he repeated shocked.  
"Indeed," Draco answered. "Her name is Lily. She's three months old. Could you please go tell Harry that she's here and that she finally wants to start getting to know him?"

The secretary blinked and cleared her throat. "Eh… maybe you could go to Mister Potter's office, so I can go get him."  
Draco's smile was icecold. "What a good idea."  
Even Harry Potter's office was a surprise. It was huge, luxuriously furnished, and obviously people worked here. At the walls there was more than one desk, all with computer, printer and fax machine. All computers were turned on. All desks were a mess. Even the biggest desk.  
The secretary sighed when he saw that and mumbled while cleaning the half empty coffee cup.  
Draco sat down in one the of the two empty chairs that were in front of the desk, after which he looked if Lily was still asleep.

"You're such a good baby," he cooed softly. When he looked up, the secretary was looking at him like he was from Mars.  
"Mister Potter will be with you shortly," the man said, and walked out of the office shaking his head.  
Less than two minutes later the door flew open. Draco turned his head fast, and saw his first glimpse of Lily's father.  
Harry Potter was even more surprising than his secretary, or his office.  
Yes, he was tall, like he had expected. And he had dark hair. And he was handsome, in a masculine kind of way. He even had green eyes!  
Despite everything the man who was angrily staring at him from the other side of the room, was not what he had expected, absolutely not.  
Blaise's lovers had always been slick and elegant, neatly cut and amazingly dressed. Slick charmers with high sex appeals, whom guys like Blaise were so undeniably attracted to.

Harry Potter didn't fit in that picture. With his broad shoulders and short hair he walked into the room, a menacing macho. The sleeves of his blue shirt were rolled up, as if he was ready for battle. He didn't wear a tie, and the top button on his muscled neck was open. His face showed a angry frown.

Frankly, he looked more like a foreman on a building side who was about to scold his workmen, than a successful stockbroker who would get out of this situation with his rapid tongue.  
Infuriated he stopped beside the stroller. He looked at Lily and then at Draco. "I hear you claim that this is my baby?!" He snapped.

Draco refused to be intimidated by this macho. He wondered what Blaise had ever seen in this man. Maybe he made a better impression in bed than outside of it.  
"Indeed," he said.  
The look that Harry gave him, would make Blaise quiver in fear. Draco started to understand why his friend hadn't gone to Lily's biological father to tell him. If this man would send a man away, he'd think it would be forever.

But he wasn't Blaise! He almost smiled at that thought. That would be a surprise for him!

"Wait here!" he growled.  
"I wasn't planning on leaving," he said calm, after which another one of those infuriated looks was thrown his way.

For a moment he looked at him with an infuriated gaze, then he stamped out of the room.  
Draco stayed where he was, tapping his foot on the floor. Hopefully Mr Macho was trying to get himself in control and trying to find his manners back. Or at least a healthy mind.  
Because he wasn't leaving! Slowly minutes passed.

Five…

Ten…

His blood pressure got slightly higher, but he had been prepared for this. He hadn't thought that the man would come voluntary, not after he had already denied being the father, after which he had send Blaise away with money for an abortion.

Frankly Draco didn't think any of it. And Harry totally made the picture of his low opinion of men. Obviously there would be a battle ahead of him to get the financial aid to raise Lily the way she deserved.  
But he loved a good battle. With his back against the wall he was always at his best.

When the door finally opened, he turned around with an aggressive look in his eyes. How did he dare having him wait this long?  
He jumped a little when he saw the buff security guards, but then his blood pressure went through the roof. Oh so this is how he wanted to play?  
With a fixed jaw he got up and looked at the guards. "Mister Potter isn't coming back I presume?"

"Indeed sir," the eldest of the two said. "He said he'll get the police next time."  
"Oh did he? Well we'll see about that. No, that's not necessary!" He snapped when one of the guards took him by the elbow. "I'll come quietly."

Even with his protests, the guards escorted him till outside the building.

He stopped on the sidewalk and took a furious look up at the top floor of the building, trying to get his angry mood under control. He could see that ass looking down at him with a triumphant look on his face.  
"I'll get you, Potter," he spat. "And I'll strip you naked!"

After a few deep breaths, he felt some peace return and his brain started working again. Why was Lily's father so convinced that he could kick him out?

Just then he realized that Harry of course thought that Blaise had aborted the baby, and that he didn't realize that Lily was the baby Blaise had told him about, even thought she had the right age. Most likely he thought that Lily was a complete different baby and that he, Draco, was the father. When he had stared at him like that, maybe he tried to remember ever sleeping with him. And since that wasn't the case, he had of course thought he was lying.

That had to be it!  
He could hit himself. Why hadn't he told him from the start that he wasn't the birthfather.

"What a stupid daddy you have," he said to the now awake baby, while he steered the stroller to the cabstand on the corner. "But don't get worried, I have a plan B. Since I don't have to come at your father's door again, we're going to your grandmother. Yes, I know you're hungry, and that you have a wet diaper. I have everything with me: bottles, diapers, spare clothes. Good, eh?"

Some by passers looked at him, but he didn't notice.  
"Just you wait, when your grandmother sees how beautiful you are and how adorable, she won't be able to resist you. I couldn't, remember? And look at me now. I'm hard to convince. That's what your birthfather always said. But he was wrong when he said that I wasn't able to love something or someone. No, love, he was so wrong…"

**A/N: So that was the meeting between Harry and Draco. Of course that won't be it! Next chapter, the meeting with Lily's grandmother, her namesake Lily :) Thanks for the reviews, they mean a lot to me, keep them coming!  
**


End file.
